darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting Guild
The Crafting Guild is located south-west of Falador and north of Rimmington. A Crafting level of 40 is required to enter the guild. A deposit box that can only be used on members worlds becomes available after completing the hard set of Falador tasks. As of 4 February 2014, a brown apron is no longer needed to enter the Crafting Guild. There are several alternative methods for directly reaching the crafting guild. A Skills necklace may be used to teleport to the Crafting Guild, and is the fastest method of reaching it. The second fastest method is using the Clan vexillum's unlimited teleport to the clan camp, which is right next to the guild. Thirdly, there is a balloon post slightly to the north of the guild entrance. The Rimmington house portal, for Rimmington teleports or Teleport to House, is south of the guild. Falador Teleport lands in Falador to the north of the Guild, and Taverley lodestone is also to the north, and the Port Sarim lodestone is to the east. The Crafting Guild was originally available to members only, but was given to free users after a few months. Ground floor When players enter the guild, they are greeted by one of the three master crafters walking around. If talked to, they will tell the players that "accomplished crafters come here to use our top notch workshops". They also sell the Crafting Cape of Accomplishment for 99,000 coins to members who have achieved level 99 Crafting. The contains various decorations, four potter's wheels for making unfired clay items, a pottery oven to harden the unfired clay items, a sink, a spiralled staircase leading to the , and various items that respawn on desks and tables, including a jug, a chisel, a hammer, an amulet mould and a bracelet mould. The east side is a fenced off open-cast mine that includes 7 gold rocks, 6 clay rocks, and 6 silver rocks and is called the Crafting Guild Mine. This mine holds the largest amount of gold ore, silver ore, and clay for free players, making it a fairly popular mine and often causing the gold and silver rocks to be empty. An Agility level of 26 allows members to use the Falador underwall shortcut, giving easy access to the smithing furnace. The gold in the mine was commonly mined by macroers or gold farmers on F2P worlds in the past. A fenced area west and south of the guild building contains cows. This area does not require players to have level 40 Crafting, which means that any player can fight the cows. Players can bring the cow hides to the tanner on the of the guild to have them tanned and work them into leather items. They would then stock them in the bank, sell them in the general store in Rimmington to the south, or simply drop them. Leather is considered by many the best way to train the Crafting skill at lower levels, and it also gives combat experience for killing cows and Prayer experience for burying their bones (unless cowhides have been acquired some other way), Crafting experience for making leather or hard leather items, and coins for selling these items. Also on the west side, there is a peninsula behind the Crafting Guild containing several hobgoblins. Players have often been found training magic (e.g. casting fire strike repeatedly) by casting spells from the cow pen on the hobgoblins on this peninsula. This is an excellent tactic considering the hobgoblins cannot retaliate, as a river separates the monster and the player. For members, there are three spawns for snape grass on the peninsula. First floor The contains a Tanner who will tan players' cow hides, a spinning wheel for wool, and various decorations like flax or yak hair. There are several items that respawn on tables, including a ring mould, a tiara mould, a necklace mould, and a holy mould, as well as a pair of shears on a barrel. Useful nearby locations While the guild itself does not stock sheep, there is a handy flock wandering free immediately to the north, just outside the Make-over mage's house. Uses The Crafting Guild is used to mine gold, is the best location for crafting pottery (given the water source, kiln, oven and clay rocks), and is also used for leather-crafting given the nearby cow field, tanner and Rimmington's general store. For free players, this is one of the best places to mine gold ore and silver, especially if the user has an explorer's ring 3. Players can equip the clan vexillum and ring of kinship (or other teleports) for infinite banking and speedy return to the guild. For members, the mine is one of the places where shooting stars can land from the Shooting Star Distraction and Diversion. A bank deposit box is near the mining site for players who have completed the Falador hard tasks. Trivia *Although you were originally required to have a brown apron to enter, the master crafters in the guild wear white aprons. *Linza can sometimes be found in the Crafting Guild. fi:Crafting Guild es:Crafting Guild nl:Crafting Guild lt:Crafting Guild Category:Crafting Category:Asgarnia